Chained To You
by Selah1
Summary: Ed had never thought much on the idea. [Roy x Edward]
1. Part One

Ed had never thought much on the idea. It was never something that came to mind. Sure, he knew that the Colonel must have fantasies but, he never

thought much on them. He had always figured it was a private matter. He

supposed it could be shared but, only under appropriate circumstances, with just two people and the bedroom. Ed was definitely had the opinion

that it should only be spoken in the bedroom.

It seemed that Roy Mustang certaintly didn't agreed, since the man had no

problem showing affection in public places. Normally, Ed had no problem

with this, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

Sex notes. What had the Colonel been thinking? Sure, he always disguise

them as alchemy notes but still…

Roy's office had comfy couches and thick walls. The flame alchemist used

all of it to his advantage.

The Fullmetal alchemist had found himself on more than one occasion, up

against the wall or lying down on one of the couches. Even a couple times

he had found himself to be thrown against the man's desk.

Even then, Ed had tried struggling and tried to convince Roy to wait till

they got home.

Of course, Roy didn't listen to him, instead, deciding to thrust inside of

Ed until the blond alchemist screamed.

The thick walls made sure that the other people didn't hear a word, or

moans and groans for that matter.

Which was a blessing in disguise because, if the walls weren't thick…Ed

didn't think he would be able to show his face at headquarters again.

And that might present a few problems.


	2. Part Two

Roy's hands rested on either side of the blond as he ravished the blond's

mouth.

Ed didn't complain, teenage hormones having taken over any logical

reason for not doing this.

As Roy's hands shifted to draw the blond closer, Ed softly moaned.

Roy's hands gripped the smaller alchemist's hips, drawing Ed away

from the filing cabinet. He had pushed the blond against the filing

cabinet earlier.

In fact, Ed hadn't put up any resistance at all. Roy knew that it was only

a matter of time.

"Roy," Ed groaned, as Roy lips brushed against his neck.

"I think we shoul-" Ed managed to gasped out before Roy's teeth settle on

his neck. Any thoughts Ed had wanted to share just disappeared.

Edward moaned as his body rubbed up against Roy's. The blond's arms were wrapped around his lover's neck as he was pressed up against a warm body.

It was simply wonderful.

At least in Ed's opinion it was. Ed had just got back from another

mission; another false philosopher's stone. It really was getting

annoying. It would be nice if Roy could actually point them to a place

where there was an actual Philosopher's stone was.

Fat chances of that ever happen.

Ed was glad that Roy had stop writing the notes. It was embarrassing

receiving them. It got worst when the notes were confiscated. Ed was

grateful that Hawkeye didn't understand alchemy code. He should have

guessed that she would take it to an alchemist.

He was just glad that the silver alchemist had a good sense of humor. He

had returned Ed his notes and winked at him. Hawkeye hadn't been

impressed. Not at all. Both the Colonel and him got a lecture about

keeping the sexual activities in the bedroom premises.

It wasn't like he needed the lecture. Roy was the one who needed it more.

The man started everything anyway.

She mention that they needed to keep each other's hands to themselves. Roy looked like he was about to argue but as Hawkeye wield her gun he had a change of heart. Roy liked living on the edge but he wasn't stupid.

At least not all the time.

If Roy really was stupid Ed sure as heck wouldn't be sticking around.

Besides, Roy had good points. Sure, he could be an insufferable know-it-all bastard; always wearing that ridiculous smirk on his face. He had good qualities too. You just had to look deep down.

Deep, deep down.

At least that was Ed's opinion.

A/N: Thus ends this little ficlet thing. I want to thank everyone that took the time to review this. Reponses to reviews are below.

kori hime – Shh…Ed doesn't know that. Yay! I'm happy that I provided some inspiration. I love your drabbles, by the way. 

**SaFire flamE** - snickers Yes Roy is quite naughty in this one. I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**Xelena** – Yay!

**Uchiha Kuraiko** – I'm glad that you found this amusing.

**Anime Monster** - grins I'm glad that you liked it. I'm also happy it was the kinda fic you were looking for. That's one of the best reviews an author can get! At least in my opinion. Yeah-well lemons aren't allowed here anyway :P


End file.
